A Very Spacial Relationship
by Princess Amanda
Summary: Crossover fic...Big Wolf and Space Cases. Please R&R! It's my only Big Wolf fic thus far! Merton is promised a girl from the future...who knew she'd be from 2262?
1. Merton Wants a Girlfriend

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all made up and this story is in no way affiliated with CineGroup, Cinar, Nickelodeon, ABCFamily, or any other involved parties._  
  
Part One: Merton Wants a Girlfriend  
  
  
  
    I'm Tommy Dawkins, a senior at Pleasantville High. I'm the football team's quarterback, am popular with the ladies, and, oh yeah, I'm the Pleasantville werewolf. But I'm not evil like all other werewolves; I beat up bad guys. But enough about me. This story is really about Merton J. Dingle, my pasty-face friend who's president of the Gothic Society. Good ol' Merton always looking for a girlfriend. After having more his fair share of weird relationships--he's dated a witch, a youth-sucker, a werewolf slayer, a vampire, and was even impregnated by an alien--but he's never let that discourage him.  
  


* * *

    One night, Lori Baxter, Merton, and I were hanging out at the Factory, a local hangout, not really doing much of anything. Lori and I threw a few games of bowling and I played a couple of videogames, but otherwise, nothing was going on. Then this beautiful girl walks in. Reese Witherspoon beautiful. Myself, I would've loved to go after her, but Merton decided to first. He's my best friend, and I decided to respect that. For all I knew, they could've hit it off. Of course, I was wrong. Merton went up to the bar and as he was talking to her, she got up and left. He came back to our table sadly, but being the proud person he is, pathetically attempted to act like nothing happened.  
  
    "Yeah, she isn't really my type anyway," Merton replied smoothly as he sat down.  
  
    "Hey, don't worry Merton, the right girl is for you is out there somewhere," Lori told him cheerfully, hoping it would cheer him up.  
  
    "Yeah, just wait and see," I added. Then Lori and I got up to get our drinks.  
  
    "I don't want to wait," Merton groaned to himself.  
  
    "Maybe you don't have to," a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a strange woman. She was blonde and had an otherwise friendly face, but was wearing torn, brown rags. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but overhear you, and I think I have a solution. There is this sort of time machine that will allow you to have a girl of the future, guaranteed."  
  
Merton thought this out carefully for about a second. "Take me to your machine!"  
  


* * *

    What happened next is according to Merton. Merton followed this woman to an alley behind the movie theatre where there was this large thing covered in tarp. The strange lady removed the tarp to reveal a large machine. She started flipping switches and pushing buttons, and it made noise as smoke started billowing out of it. Soon, a very pretty girl with brown hair with colored streaks in it and with--you won't believe this--gills right above her chest stepped out. She was wearing some kind of grey uniform, too, with two flaps right above her chest flipped up. She looked around at Merton and the woman. Merton ran right up to her.  
  
    "Merton J. Dingle, your boyfriend," he introduced himself. The girl stared at him and gave him a look.  
  
    "Yeah, right. The only human I like is Harlan Band, and you're not him," she replied, and Merton groaned. "How did I get here, anyway?"  
  
    Merton pointed to the strange lady. "I'm Brelma," she said. "I must apologize. I must have made a mistake in calibrating my machine. It'll take me an hour to fix."  
  
    "Did anyone ever tell you that you look familiar?" the girl asked.  
  
    "I must just have one of those faces," Brelma replied.  
  
    "Can I atleast know your name?" Merton groaned, clearly disappointed that even the future was against him.  
  
    "I'm Suzee," she answered. "I need to get back to the Christa, but I guess if I'm stuck here I'd better make the best out of it."  
  
"The Christa? Like a space ship?" When Suzee nodded obviously, he asked, "You're not from anywhere near two-thousand two, are you?" Suzee shook her head no. "Well, you're right. We should make the best out of this. You want to go to the local hangout, act like you're my date..." Merton trailed off.  
  
    "I have nothing better to do," Suzee admitted flirtatiously, linking arms with Merton as they walked off together.  
  


* * *

    Meanwhile, Lori and I had had no idea where Merton had disappeared to. We were shocked when he returned with Suzee. Her hair was wild, she was beautiful, and she had gills. Merton sure knew how to pick them. Merton came over and introduced us to her, but we couldn't stop staring at her gills. She flipped down the two flaps above her chest to cover them up.  
  
    "My face is up here," she said sternly. Lori and I looked up, embarrased.  
  
    "Sorry," we both apologized meekly.  
  
    "So, Merton, where'd you find her?" Lori wondered.  
  
    "Hey, Suzee, why don't I go get us our drinks?" Merton asked Suzee, ignoring Lori. That's when we knew something was up.  


* * *


	2. Problems With Suzee

Go back to Part One  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all made up and this story is in no way affiliated with CineGroup, Cinar, Nickelodeon, ABCFamily, or any other involved parties.  
  
Part Two: Problems With Suzee  
  
  
    Lori and I knew something had to be up with this Suzee chick. Girls didn't just have gills, and Merton kept avoiding our questions about her. But Lori and I cornered him, and he confessed.  
  
    "This lady Brelma guaranteed me a girl from the future from her machine and then appeared Suzee. She said it would take an hour to fix, so I asked Suzee to pretend she's my date," Merton sighed.  
  
    "Well, we have to send her back as soon as possible Merton. Who knows what a girl from the future could do to us?" Lori informed him.  
  
    "Yeah, remember our trip back to nineteen-eighty-nine?" I reminded him.  
  
    Just as I said that, the room shook and there was this distortion thingy that appeared and disappeared in the room. Suzee definitely had to go.  
  
    "Brelma needs more time," Merton explained when things seemingly returned to normal.  
  


* * *

    Lori and I groaned. It's not like we had much choice. Of course, I make the best out of bad situations. Maybe Suzee had a hot futuristic friend she could tell all about me.  
  


* * *

    "Suzee, so, you got any hot future friends?" I asked as Lori jabbed me in the ribs.  
  
    "My friend Rosie Ianni is from Mercury. Is that hot enough for you?" Suzee replied, dripping with sarcasm. "She's also not quite fourteen yet."  
  
    A freshman. Not that I had anything against freshmen, but you have to be careful. "Anyone else?"  
  
    Suzee rolled her eyes. "I do have a best friend, Catalina from Saturn. She's sixteen-years-old," she said, more sweetly this time. A junior. Not bad, or so I thought until Suzee had to add, "She's also stuck in a parallel dimension right now."  
  
    Yeah, well, that's the breaks. This girl has a friend in the future, and she's not even in the correct dimension. Just then, another distortion thingy interrupted any future conversation we would have been having.  
  


* * *

    "Merton, I'm sorry to say it man, but we have to see if that Brelma lady is ready to send Suzee back home yet," I told him. Merton nodded sadly.  
  
    "Sure," Merton groaned as Suzee kissed him on the cheek.  
  
    "No one is ever more adorable than when they do the right thing, even if they don't want to," Suzee confessed.  
  


* * *

    The four of us went back to the place where Merton and Suzee had said that weird chick Brelma had been. Sure enough, we found Brelma, Hillary, a girl that Merton had dated in seventh grade and they hated each other (sort of) now, and a guy with long curly blonde hair and cinnamon-bun ears and in the same uniform as Suzee was wearing (without the flaps of course), looking quite confused.  
  
    "My boyfriend!" Hillary squealed, but the guy stared at her.  
  
    "My girlfriend is Elmira," he replied, confused. He looked at Brelma. "You look familiar."  
  
    Lori looked at us. "She really does," she whispered.  
  


* * *

    Suzee jumped out from where we were. "Radu!" she called out.  
  
    This guy apparently named Radu turned around. "Suzee!" he responded. "You disappeared, and we--"  
  


* * *

    I interrupted. "Brelma, you have to send them back," I ordered.  
  
    "And if I don't?"  
  
    I had to think about this. I couldn't wolf out in front of Hillary. I had a feeling Suzee and Radu had probably seen weirder, but still...  
  
    Just then, Suzee looked at my eyes and it was as if she had entered my brain. As if she knew what I had been thinking, she went to Hillary and explained to her that it might not be safe here and she had to go. When she asked why, Suzee whispered something in her ear, and Hillary ran off. I still wonder what Suzee had said, but it wasn't important.  
  


* * *

    After Hillary was out of sight, I wolfed out. Brelma was startled at first and jumped back, but then she smiled a crooked smile. "If you hurt me, I'll never send them back. And if they don't get home, time and space will rip, causing this to become an alternate dimension."  
  
    "So you're going to send us back?" Radu asked.  
  
    "That's the beauty part," Brelma answered. "I don't have to, but if you hurt me, I definitely won't. Either way, I get what I want."  


* * *

Go on to Part Three  
Go back to top 


	3. Yensidians, Andromedans, and Werewolves ...

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all made up and this story is in no way affiliated with CineGroup, Cinar, Nickelodeon, ABCFamily, or any other involved parties._  
  
Part Three: Yensidians, Andromedans, and Werewolves(oh my!)  
  
  
  
    Brelma had us. If we attacked, Suzee and Radu would be stuck here and time and space would rip apart, but they were stuck here if we didn't. If only we could figure out a plan...  
  


* * *

    "I've got it!" Merton cried out and huddled Lori, Radu, Suzee, and I into a group. "Tommy, you have to fight her," he added in a whisper.  
  
    "But if I do, Suzee and Radu will be stuck here forever," I reminded him.  
  
    "It's our only chance, Tommy. If only we could figure out how the machine works..."  
  
    "I can read minds!" Suzee admitted, which explained how she knew to get Hillary out of there.  
  
    "I'm what some consider strong..." Radu confessed shyly.  
  
Suzee muttered something under her breath and Radu told her he had heard that, but Merton had calculated a plan. "Radu, you hold Brelma for as long as you can. Suzee, figure out how to work the machine. Tommy, you take over for Radu so we can send them back to the future. Lori, you're of course Tommy's backup, and I'll work the machines controls."  
  
    "That might actually work. There are people in this dimension as smart as I afterall," Suzee complimented Merton and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "You could give Harlan Band a run for his money if you were born two and a half centuries later."  
  


* * *

    Merton blushed as we broke off to do the plan. It was a shame that we had to send Suzee back to the future; except for the gills and the fact Merton was old enough to be her great-great-great-great-great grandfather (by her standards), this was the most normal relationship he'd been in. And it lasted for almost a full hour. Lori and Merton decided to distract Brelma by mocking her and telling her she probably couldn't send the two back. While she was defending herself, Radu had snuck up behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug. Brelma struggled to get out of his grasp when Suzee looked her in the eye and entered her brain. A few moments later, she came out again and announced, "I've got it!" She ran to Merton and told him how it worked as Radu let go of Brelma and ran to the machine. Just as suspected, Brelma went after them, but I tangoed with her wolf style. I hate hitting ladies, but I've decided Brelma was no lady. Lori helped and I wolfed her up good; she straggled off, leaving us to her machine, of course saying we hadn't seen the last of her.  
  


* * *

    Lori and I joined the rest of them at the machine as I wolfed down. It was sad to have to see them go.  
  
    "Thanks guys, for helping us," Suzee said and Radu nodded.  
  
    "No problem. We deal with weird sci-fi stuff all the time," I told her.  
  
    Suzee and Radu looked at each other. "So do we," Radu confessed.  
  
    "Look out for our relatives in the future," Merton added, looking sad. Suzee once again kissed him on the cheek.  
  
    "I wish you could come with us, Merton," Suzee wailed flirtatiously. Radu just shook his head. Suzee then planted a long, passionate kiss on Merton's lips for very long time. Because of the gills, I figured Suzee would virtually never have to come up for air, but I wondered how Merton could last as long as he did...  
  


* * *

    After their mushy moment, Suzee and Radu stepped into the machine as Merton changed the controls, and in a few moments, they were gone, back to the future where they had belonged.  
  
    Things went back to almost normal for us. Merton had to go on the eternal search for a girlfriend again, but Lori and I were always there to back him up, and we beat up the bad guys. That's the way things should be.  


* * *


	4. Back to Their Future

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all made up and this story is in no way affiliated with CineGroup, Cinar, Nickelodeon, ABCFamily, or any other involved parties._  
  
Part Four: Back to Their Future  
  
  
  
**Author's note: This is no longer BWOC, but SC, so it's no longer in Tommy's point of view. It's in Suzee's.**  
  


* * *

    When Radu and I returned to the Christa, everyone had wondered where we had been. I explained, of course, about Brelma, Lori, Tommy, Hillary, and most importantly, Merton J. Dingle. I don't know why, but there was something about him once I had gotten to know him...  
  
    Everyone seemed satisfied over my story and we all went to the Command post and went to our stations. Harlan gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he was glad that I was back before taking over the helm. For once, I felt guilty about it. Harlan wasn't Merton and vice-versa, and I loved them both deeply. And sense Merton was in the past and I knew Harlan had a thing still for Cat, I couldn't really have either...  
  


* * *

    Later, I was in the engine room, checking it out, talking to Catalina. I was telling her all about Merton when Radu came in. I quickly shut-up, even though I knew he had already heard me.  
  
    "Are you okay, Suzee?" Radu asked me.  
  
    "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
    "Even though I only knew him for a few minutes, I can see why you got to like Merton so quickly, despite his physical flaws," Radu explained.  
  
    I looked away, hoping Radu hadn't seen the tears starting to form in my eyes. "I don't think he has physical flaws. He's beautiful. Who needs to be buff anyway when you have a werewolf following you around?"  
  
    "I wonder whatever happened to him?" Radu wondered outloud. I shrugged and he left. I made sure he was completely gone and showed Catalina a strand of Merton's hair I had taken during our most passionate kiss.  
  
    "If I give this to THELMA and ask her if we can use the DNA scan to find what's become of this particular person, I'll know what happened to him," I told her.  
  
    "It would've been nice if you could've gotten that werewolf's hair too and find out what happened to him," Catalina said.  
  
    I couldn't believe she had thought of this now, but in her own defense, she hadn't been there. But I didn't care. This strand of hair would let me know all about the man I fell in love with over two-hundred and fifty years ago, and that's all I needed...  


* * *


End file.
